The Shadow Within
The Shadow Within, by Eevee. Prologue "She's here." Every cat looked up, ears pricked, eyes bright and dark at the same time. All of their eyes were dark crimson, and had an eerie glint added to them. All of their pelts were glowing, glowing a somewhat creepy black. They were all stuck here forever. Maybe not forever, for that is a very strong word to describe it. More like until they were forgotten by everyone, when their evil deeds were not passed on to the next generation of mortals. Then they would wander an empty void, never being able to see each other ever again, forever. The speaker, a large dark brown tabby tom, dipped his head respectfully. "Welcome, Blossomstar." The one he'd called Blossomstar, the tan she-cat with very pale white stripes coursing over her back and flanks, mewed, her voice icy. "Darkclaw." She stepped slowly through the lines of dark cats, her pupils flashing from side to side fairly quickly. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed repeatedly as she searched for the one. The one that would make all the dark cats' dreams come true. Of course, it could be Darkclaw. But he was too quick to act and not at all trustworthy. He was here for too long. He wouldn't be the one. It had to be a newer cat, someone who hasn't been here as long as most of them. Then Blossomstar saw him. A new arrival, the ''new arrival. The runty silver tom was looking extremely shy and uncertain at everything that was happening and everyone that was around him. He didn't seem to know why his fur was glowing, why every cat's eyes were a dark shade of crimson. He looked out of place among all the older, more evil warriors, his tiny paws a mouse compared to the size of the warriors' paws. Blossomstar grinned. He was perfect for the plan. She slipped over to him, swift as an otter and silent as a mosquito. She mewed in his ear, "New arrival." The runty tom flinched, obviously surprised at the sudden voice. He stared straight into Blossomstar's eyes, his own eyes shimmering with fear. "Wh-who are you...?" he whispered. His fur barely glowed, only a very faint silver outline compared to Darkclaw's black glowing pelt. "You will help shadows rule the Clans." the tan she-cat replied with a purr. The new arrival would give them ''everything ''they wanted. And nothing would stop him. Chapter 1 --Silverpaw padded stiffly through the overly-familiar territory, flinching at every little movement around him. The scene remained vivid in his mind. He shuddered, remembering the scorching heat of the flames that had covered the grass. His fur didn't glow here in the mortal world like it had in that evil, dark place. Cringing, he recalled the searing pain that had spread through him when it had happened. He shivered and continued through the forest, toward camp. His old Clan, he had waited to return. The young apprentice wanted to see his family, his mentor, everyone again. Silverpaw was also thankful that the stealthy, glowing-furred leader had let him return to the living. Silverpaw pricked his ears as he saw his older sister, Wolfsong. He let out a purr of joy as he bounded over to her. "Wolfsong! Wolfsong!" The pretty silver-and-white she-cat turned in surprise, and dropped the vole that she'd been carrying. "S-Silverpaw!" she trilled happily. She leaped to his side and nuzzled him, then drew back, shaking her head. "N-no, Silverpaw's dead. I must be seeing things-" "No, you're not, Wolfsong." Silverpaw insisted, rubbing against her flank. "I'm here, really!" Wolfsong trilled again, and licked his forehead gleefully. "Glad to hear it!" She flicked her tail. "We need to return to camp and tell everyone." She turned and picked up her vole and started back to the Clan camp. Silverpaw twitched his ears when he heard a voice which wasn't Wolfsong's. "''Yes, follow her back to camp." Was it that creamy-brown leader from the dark place? Seemed like her. Silverpaw shrugged and bounded after his sister. Back at camp, Wolfsong hurriedly dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to Redtail, the Clan deputy. She said something to him, and the russet tom looked at her through narrowed green eyes. He said something back, and Wolfsong replied with a flick of her tail, pointing toward Silverpaw. Redtail's jaw dropped as he glanced at Silverpaw. He pushed himself to his paws and said something to Wolfsong before turning tail and padding swiftly to the leader's den. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Shadow Series